Hero
by Rhiannon Deschain
Summary: Song is from Spiderman soundtrack. Switches POVs between characters. Just popped into my head, I beg you R/R!!!!! *grovels* Please!?!??!


Hero  
  
~*Author Note*~  
  
No, this is not to Enrique's song..*shudder*. Its to the song that is sung my Chad Kroeger of Nikelback and Josey Scott, the singer from Saliva for the Spiderman Soundtrack. Well, enjoy! Seems like Im hooked on songfics for thw moment. :-D  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo looked down from the tall cliff he was perched on with Sam. It was such a long way down.  
  
"Don't roll over in your sleep Mister Frodo," Sam said, attempting a joke, but it only came out sounding dull and shaky.  
  
"I won't Sam, try and get some sleep." Frodo said, and curled up to sleep.  
  
They huddled together for warmth in the cold Mordor night, nightmares of the hard path ahead never leaving. Frodo glanced at the view receding behind them. Somewhere, his friends were fighting, that is if they were still alive. His heart stopped. What has happened to them all? Legolas and Aragorn, Gimli and dear Merry and Pippin, his own kin. They had already lost Boromir and Gandalf, and now they could loose more. He tried hard not to think about it.  
  
Bilbo sat in Rivendel, his heart worried for his nephew and his servant. Such a hard road they had to take! But if they succeeded, Middle-Earth would be spared. He closed his old eyes and wished and prayed for their safety.  
  
All this the Eagle lord Gwaihir saw as he went flying over.  
  
I'm so high, I can hear Heaven  
  
I am so high, I can hear Heaven.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us,  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles,  
  
Watch as they go fly away.  
  
"Raaahh!" Aragorn cried as her swung his sword deep into the hide of the nearest Uruk-Hai. The rain poured down, the wind howled and lightining illuminated the scene of the horrid battle at Helm's Deep for short instinces at a time.  
  
"Fourty-one!" Came Gimli's gruff voice from across a little ways.  
  
"Fourty-three!" The fair voice of Legolas replied from yet another position.  
  
Aragorn would have chuckled at this contest if he had not to slay an Uruk- Hai before it decapitated him. The Men not following Theoden's orders turned to Aragorn for help and orders.  
  
"What now, lord?" "They are gaining on the South wall, lord!" Came the nervous calls and shouts of the Men.  
  
Aragorn called out orders and the Uruk-Hai backed off the South wall of the fort. He tossed his head to send his hair back and away from his wet face. This didn't help any. He still could barely see with all the rain. Through all this, one thought burned in his mind, keeping him going. His love, Arwen. He was relieved, of course, fore she was in far away Rivendell, the Last Homely House, but he missed her gravely. He must make it, just to see her face once more.  
  
Arwen sat in her silent room in Rivendell, open archways allowing a cool breeze blow through. She sighed. Right now, her Estel was fighting, fighting for Gondor. How she knew this, she could not say, fore it was her heart that said so. Keep him safe, keep him alive, bring him home, she thought.  
  
All this the Eagle lord Gwaihir saw as he went flying over.  
  
Someone told me love would all save us,  
  
But how can that be?  
  
Look what love gave us,  
  
World full of killing and bloodspilling; that world never came.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us,  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
  
I'll hold onto the wings on the eagles,  
  
Watch as they go fly away.  
  
Frodo and Sam continued their Quest, as we all know. Traveling through rough Mordor, even gaining Smeagol as a 'guide', although a betraying one.  
  
Many hardships followed these two on their quest. And only more lie ahead.  
  
Aragorn and King Theoden did defeat the Uruk-Hai and kept them from taking Helm's Deep. Many casualties came of course, all battles have their dead. Merry and Pippin were already found. Merry a soldier of Gondor, Pippin under King Denethor and under Gandalf's care. All was together in the Fellowship - in war and in area. All were fighting with each other against the enemy. But the Fellowship was not complete. Frodo and Sam still journeyed through Mordor. Legolas looked out one of Helm's Deep's tiny windows to the dark shadows of the lands of Mordor. Somewhere over there, two tiny, but brave Hobbits were making their way on a Quest that even Gandalf or and Elf or Man would find hard. But Halflings were sturdier then they appeared.  
  
"Good luck my friends. If you succeed, you shall be hero's in your home, and in all Middle-Earth. And should you fail, it would be to our ruin." He whispered to the night. Even Elves let their worries show.  
  
And all this the Eagle lord Gwaihir saw as he went flying over.  
  
And now that the world isn't ending,  
  
It's love that I'm giving to you.  
  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
  
And that's why I fear it won't do.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us,  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the Eagles,  
  
Watch as they go fly away....  
  
  
  
And they're watching us.....  
  
(Watching Us)  
  
Yah they're watching us...  
  
(Watching Us)  
  
As they all fly away....  
  
~*A/N*~  
  
Well, whadya think? The reason Frodo thinks Gandalf is still dead, is b/c he was in Mordor the whole time and heard no news of it. And the Eagles play a part in this b/c in the end, its Gwaihir and his kin that saves Frodo and Sam and the other soldiers from Mordor. I thought it tied in! lol. Also, where there is sinning* the reason the asterik is there, is b/c Im not sure if thats the right word. I just downloaded the song, played it repeatedly and copied the words from that. Sry if its wrong. lol. Well, youve read, so now review!! Thanks!  
  
Namarie  
  
~*~  
  
[pic] 


End file.
